Adventure time: Awakening the red eyes
by A mysterious dreamer
Summary: Join Finn,Bonnie,Marcy along with the gender bender characters as they struggle through high school Romance/Friendship/Mysteries and secrets are waiting for them.Will Finn,with the help of his friends,be able to save the day?Or does fate have other plans? (Rated"T"to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1:**_ _ **FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL**_

 **Author's note:** **Hi everyone! I'm so excited since this is my first ever fanfic XD! Well this is an Adventure Time high school AU but it also contain some mekakucity actors ideas (it's ok if you don't know the series because it will be explained later in the story + I only took the idea of snakes so it won't be complicated like the anime) I will also use a lot of different songs later. The story contains: Fubbelgum and slight Finnciline and Flamefinn, and for the gender bender you get to decide by voting for your favorite ship on my account or in the reviews Now enjoy and please R &R!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

 **~Bonibelle's P.O.V~**

" _Where am I?" I said. I Was surrounded by darkness, the place was so cold and so dark, I couldn't see anything. Before I knew I was holding my knee close to me as my tears began to fall "Gumball, CB, Peps…anyone…please?"Suddenly I saw a big pair of red eyes approaching me, I tried to escape but I couldn't I was frozen. The eyes kept approaching closer and closer, When I suddenly found myself been swelled by a big mouth with white fangs!_

" _ **Ahhh**_ " I woke up screaming, I blinked my eyes and rubbed theme few times " _Was I dreaming?_ _ **"**_ I thought while checking that I didn't lost any part of me. I unlocked my phone; it was still early to get ready but for me it was " _ **Perfect!"**_ I shouted _"I have time to visit theme"_ With that I rushed to the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth when I remembered my dream " _It seemed real?" I thought "Maybe I'm just nervous, but after a second thought, why should I be? It's not like it's my first year? I'm a Sophomore" "Poor Fiona and Phoebe they're the nervous ones here, after all it's their first year_." I sighed as I remember how **my first** year went. I quickly put our high school uniform, brushed my hair into a low ponytail leaving two long bangs hanging on my face, grabbed my staff and heed to the hallway. At the end of it , there was a big white door. That room was the only room that no one expect from me, my brother and Peps had the key and was allowed to enter.

I opened the door, took a deep breath, then stepped inside. It was a middle sized room, the walls had a royal dark red color with gold prints, on the right side there was a balcony while on the left there was a shelter with some old books, in the middle there were two chairs, one of theme was grey and the other was a little bit smaller and pink, and right behind there was a chimney. I walked to the portrait of a man and woman " _ **Good morning your majesties**_ **"** I said as I bent like any lady would do in front of royalties " _ **Sorry for coming in**_ _ **such an early time. But you see… today is the first day of a new high school**_ _ **year …**_ **"** I posed before continuing " _ **a-and I just wanted you to not worry**_ _ **about me, I'm doing well and I can take care of myself " "Gumball, Peps , CB**_ _ **all of**_ _ **them are with me but**_ **…"** I felt my tears starting to fall but I tried to smile " **I-I** _ **really miss you, I wish you could give me advices about what should I do,**_ _ **or scold me for not eating my vegetables, or watch us leaving for school…I**_ _ **wish...you…were here…"**_ I knew I should go before someone come, so I wiped my tears and made my way to the door, I turned to the painting **"** _ **Sorry again**_ _ **for bothering you…Goodbye… Father, Mother…"**_ I closed the door and went downstairs to the dining room …

* * *

 **Well how was it? Should I continue? Tell me in the reviews, vote for your ship, and tell me if you have any good ideas for the story and the songs!**

 **TILL WE MET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MY FRIENDS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 :**

 **Hi guys, thank you so much for everyone who read, reviewed and voted, I'm little sad about voting but I still have fate on you dreamers! Now I'm going to clear some points for you:**

 **Most of the characters did not change their natures (Bonnie is a bubblegum princess, Marcy a vampire…) but some of them has a more human form to fit the story (Jake, Cake…).**

 **Flame princess and Flame prince are creatures like Bonnie, it means they have a similar form to humans and even if they have fire hairs it doesn't mean they burn what they touch.**

 **Ice king has his human form "Simon** **Petrikov** **"** **but called IK for reasons.**

 **There will be some OC's as the story progress but not all of them belong to me.**

 **PB [Bonnibel Bubblegum 15 years old]**

 **PG [Gumball Bubblegum 16 years old]**

 **Marcy [Marceline Abadeer 15 years old]**

 **Marshall [Marshall Lee 16 years old]**

 **Finn [Finn Martins 15 years old]**

 **Fionna [ Fiona Martins 14 years old]**

 **Jake &Cake [ Jake&Catherina Martins University students**

 **FP &FP [Phoebe Flame& Phineas Flame 14 years old]**

 **LSP & Lady Rainicorn [ Laura Stacy Pabelltorn & Lydia Rain 15 and 16 years old]**

 **I DO NOT OWN ENJOY!**

* * *

 **~Bonnie's P.O.V~**

" _ **Good morning your highness"**_ A tall figure wearing a dark blue suit greeted me as I entered the dining room _**"Good morning to you to**_ _**peps».**_ That was Peppermint Butler, the butler that served our family since I could remember. Of course his name wasn't Peppermint, it was a nickname we called him by when we were little due to his white red stripped hair and his mint perfume, know it became a habit and everyone call him that, _heh, heh_ … even he introduce his self by that name sometimes." _ **I see that my brother didn't wake up?"**_ I questioned while looking at his chair," _ **Oh, yes, I was planning to wake him up after I**_ _**finish those"**_ he said pointing to a plate of pancakes, «I will do it" and I rushed to my brother's room.

 _ **"Ouch!"**_ I said while robbing my head. I was on the floor _"I think I bumped into someone?"_ With that thought I opened my eyes to find a woman with a green dress next to me, it was Charlotte Brown, our… let's say **second nanny** after peps. She suddenly jumped from her place and started bowing in apologize _**"OMG! I'm so sorry your**_ _**highness! I was in a hurry and I didn't see you! Please forgive me!"**_ _**"It's ok CB, I wasn't looking either"**_ I said while getting up and fixing my skirt," _ **But tell me why's the hurry?"**_ I questioned rising an eyebrow. _**"Well… you see…"**_ She looked to the floor holding some files close to her chest; a blush crossing her checks _**"Since Peps is doing the breakfast today, I thought about doing his highness's schedule"**_ I gulped in surprise _**"Are you sure? It's not as easy as baking and s**_ _ **e**_ _ **wing, I mean remember what…"**_ Before I could finish she cut me saying _**"Don't worry I saw Peps doing it, it will be a piece of cake!" "If you say so**_ **…"** I murmured as I walked to my destination.

I opened the door gently, seeing that Gumball is still sleeping, I made my way to the window, I the letting the sun's light in, then turned to him and shouted _**"RISE AND SHINE**_ _**SLEEPING BEAUTY!"**_ He turned to me half awake half asleep _**"Go**_ _**away!"**_ He shouted before he covered himself in his blanket. I huffed and put my hands on my waist, I understand his tired from his duties as his the future king, but we have school and he must get up. Suddenly a wide grin found her way to my face as I came to realize. I walked to the door and stood there _**"Fine, I don't care if you're late in the first day."**_ I posed before turning to him. In an amusing tone I said _**"Oh, I forgot! Did**_ _**I mention that CB is the one doing your schedule today?"**_ with that, Gumball jumped from his bed and screamed _**"WHAT! How did Peppermint let that happen! Last time she messed with the royal**_ _ **affaires I ended up giving a speech to a bunch of pigs**_ _ **!**_ _ **PIGS! "**_ With that he runs from the room not even changing, as I followed him laughing.

After solving things with CB and taking breakfast we heeded to Gumball's _**red car**_ **(** it's actually more of a dark pink, but if we say so we will find ourselves listening to a speech about color degrees **)**. All along the way I kept teasing him about his crush on Fiona Martins, but look who's teasing? The girl who crushed on the **same boy** since they were 5, and the **same boy** that most of the city girls crushes on him. " _Maybe the_ _**Martins**_ _have some magical charms I guess"._

* * *

 **Sorry if it's to short I promise the next one will be longer. By the way I need a new character , so If you are interested and have an OC please tell e in the reviews. If you like the story please R &R and vote!**

 **TILL WE MET AGAIN KEEP DREAMING MY FRIENDS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 :** **I'M NOT NERVOUS OKAY !**

 **Hello everyone! I'm so so sorry for the delay, I was working on a poster for my story and didn't want to post before I finish.**

 **(Here is the link just copy and paste:**

 **art/Adventure-time-Awakening-the-red-eyes-622800848)**

 **As I promised the chapter is longer XD!**

 **Also I forget to mention that Cake is Catherina's old nickname, and FP loves Japanese culture and use it a lot!**

 **The next chapter or the one after it IDK, will contain a song but I maybe won't publish for a while, until I get some votes or at least a romantic scene come to my emotionless mind -_-**

* * *

" _Poor Fiona and Phoebe they're the nervous ones here, after all it's their first year."_

 _ **~Meanwhile in the Martins 'house~**_

Fiona Martins, the youngest of her siblings was in her room drowning in a deep, deep sleep, when a young woman with a masculine voice yelled in her ear _**"FIONA! WAKE UP NOW! "**_ That caused the little blonde to jump from her bed _**"what the heck Catherina!"**_ she yelled at her sister who was standing in front of her. She gave her an apologetic glance before she added _**"Sorry honey, you**_ _**refused to get up and I needed to wake you up before you were late"**_ _**"Late for**_ _**what?"**_ questioned Fiona as she rubbed her eyes, _**"For school, duh"**_. The little girl put an index on her chin clearly trying to remember something, then she said _**"It's today already? I thought it wouldn't come till another week? Well it**_ _**doesn't matter now"**_ Her sister blinked at her _**"seriously Fiona? You don't remember? You aren't even excited for your first year at high school?**_ Questioned Cake with her hands crossed, only to receive a _**"pfff, big deal"**_ and an "I don't care hand signs".

Catherina reached the kitchen, Fiona right behind her, she greeted her two brothers who were already eating and sat to the table. All four of them started eating. The silence was broke by Jake _**"So Fi, are you nervous about high school? " "Not really"**_ , answered Fiona as she took a bit from her bacon pancakes _**"Ah! My baby sister trying to be cool like her big bro! But let me give you some advice if you ever get nervous. Firs you need to remember…"**_ Cake groaned in annoyance as Jake continued his lecture. Finn and Fiona exchanged glances, they both knew that since their parents have been absent for three years now, both Jake and Catherina became more mature, they won't do their twins fight thing anymore, Jake became more sensitive and protecting, and Cake decided that they use her real name instead of her nickname, of course they appreciate it, but sometimes… they just… go to deep in the parents role thing…that was one of those time. _**"I'm sure Fiona would love to hear your spe...I-I mean advices, but now is not the right time, we really need to get ready"**_ Finn suddenly interrupted " _ **Oh, yah you're right …"**_ Jake flashed a little smile, but his eyes were full of sadness. moments of silence were broken by Fiona " _ **Don't worry …you-you…you can tell me**_ _**tonight!"**_ She shouted, only to get an interrogating look from Cake and fin, while Jake's eyes opened widely, they sparkled like-like a puppy's eyes when he get a biscuit ? _**"Awesome! I will even tell you how my first year went!"**_ Fiona mentally smacked herself, she knew she will regret that later, but seeing how much her brother was happy worth it all.

Finn waited in the car for Fiona " _What is taking her so long?"_ He sighed. Fi wasn't the kind of girls who take so long to brush her hair and choose her clothes, or admire herself for hours in front of a mirror; she simply didn't care for appearance .But again it was her first high school year, and there was no way Catherina would let her go before she turns her in to a proper damsel. Several minutes later, Fiona finally entered the care, she was wearing her uniform in a very formal way _(the way bonnie would wear hers)_ , while her golden hair was all over her shoulder reaching to her waist. _**"Read…"**_ Fin turned to her, only to see her removing her formal jacket, her tie, a few accessories and her shoes!? .After she tied her hair in her usual ponytail, she grabbed a pair of baby blue snickers from her bag, along with the item that she never get out without it, her white bunny headband _**" Ok let's go"**_ Finn was about to say something but then founded it unnecessary. He then glanced at Fiona's head and smirked _**"Seriously? You're still gonna put that bunny thing?"**_ he said with a teasing, she replayed with a grin, her index pointed to his hat _**"And you're still gonna wear that teddy-bear hat of yours?" "Touché".**_

Few minutes later, the blue car was in the school park. Fiona opened the door and got out from the car, she turned to her brother _**"Aren't you coming Finn?"**_ She questioned with an innocent look, _**"N-no you go… I have something to do**_ _**first." "OK"**_ .The young freshman made her way to the entrance of the building where she coughs gumball and Marshall, hers and her brother's best friends. _"If I didn't know better I would assume that they scanning the area looking for something …or someone… hmmm"_ She thought to herself. Fiona was right they were looking for someone .They were looking for _her._

* * *

 _ *** Flashback a few minutes before Fiona's arrival ***_

 _Gumball parked his, car and now is heading to the school entrance_ _ **"**_ _So, here's the plan: wait for Fiona, take her in a tour, then ask her to join you for lunch .Easy, simple and Marshall can't spoil it for me since he always came late to school,_ _ **ALWAYS!"**_ _he thought to himself as he was walking, eyes glancing to the ground._

 _Unknown to the prince, Marshall was in the other side of the building, also in his way to the entrance. Coincidently he was also thinking of the same thing_ _ **"**_ _Okay, after taking Fi in a tour ask her for lunch. It's the first time you wake up early and it's for_ _ **her**_ _so don't screw it up,_ _ **DON'T SCREW IT!".**_

" _ **Marshall!?"**_ _ **"Gumball?"**_ _they both lifted their heads to see the other staring at him._ _ **"What…What are you doing here?!"**_ _yelled Gumball, much to Marshall's surprise_ _ **"Uh, learning?"**_ _ **"No I mean why you are here NOW? You never came early? "**_ _Marshall put a hand behind his neck and glanced away, avoiding Gumball's gaze_ _ **"Well I can make exception for…for…for first days! Yeah" "Right…"**_ _the pink haired boy said, crossing his hand and raising an eyebrow, obviously not buying it. After a few seconds of silence, the vampire finally spoke_ _ **"So, it's Fiona's first day huh?" "Yeah…that's way I'm planning to show her around." "Yeah …Wait what?! No! I'm the one who will show her around!"**_ _hissed Marshall,_ _ **"No, no, no as the president of the students council it's my job to help new freshmen."**_ _Gumball said, leaning closer, the other one did the same_ _ **"Well there are OTHER freshmen you know! Plus I'm her best friend so I should do it" "I'm her best friend too if you didn't notice!"**_ _they both groaned, exchanging cold glances , you can even see some strikes of lightning between them._ _ **"You know what, here's the deal…"**_ _Marshall said floating away_ _ **"the first one who sees her and talk to her win. What do you say?" "I agree, in the condition you stop floating"**_ _Gumball said pointing to Marshall_ _ **"Oops, forgot that some of us are jealous for having limited abilities "**_ _he chuckled, much to the other's annoyance._

 _ ***End of the flashback***_

* * *

 **~Fiona's P.O.V~**

" _ **Looking for someone?"**_ I was behind the two dudes when I said that, I guess they were too busy to even notice that I paced in front of them. They both turned to me and exclaimed at the same time _**"Fiona!" "Hi, watt's up?"**_ I waved my hand. _**"Nothing! We…we were just looking for my…my sister!"**_ Gumball said quickly and Marshall nodded. Of course I didn't believe them cause: one it's obvious they just make that excuse now, and two well, Bonnie was right there in that bench reading. _ **"Anyways, you must be really stressed and nervous, but …" "Don't worry little damsel in distress, because your knight will be here for you"**_ Marshall Cut Gumball with a wink, _"Damsel in distress? That's it I can't take it anymore!"_ _**"What the heck is wrong with all of you?! Why does everyone think I must be nervous in my first day of high school?"**_ I shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear me, all of the students were looking at me which made my face redder than tomatoes _"oh boy, now I'm nervous"_ _._ Marshall and Gumball burst out laughing. A few second later they calmed out and they both grabbed my hands _**"Let's go Fiona, there is so much to show you!"**_ smiled the pink junior, _**"No come with ME Fiona I will show you the school in a way you will never forget"**_ smirked the vampire while pointing to himself with his th thumb, they both glanced coldly at each other, _"OO, I don't like these atmosphere. I should probably step in", I_ thought to myself. _**"In fact…"**_ I pulled my hands from their grips and placed them on their back, _**"Why don't you BOTH show me around?"**_ _**"But…"**_ they both said, _**"No buts! Now come on!"**_ I pushed them to the building. I turned around and gave bonnie, who were looking at us, a wave and a warm smile which she returned back. _"Gee! This girl really needs to snap out from her books sometimes"_.

 **~Bonnie's P.O.V~**

I waved back at Fiona who was pushing my brother and Marshall to the school, and by looking at their faces, I can assume they were fighting over her, **again**. I heavily sight, she was lucky to have persons who liked her, not like I wanted boys to be all over me, it's just I wanted a certain boy's attention. _"But who I am kidding? How could possibly a boy as cool as_ _ **him**_ _, like a nerd like_ _ **me**_?" With that thought I closed my book and decided to go to my class. Suddenly a familiar black limo came in. _"where did I see it before…"_ .Two fire elemental body guards stepped out _"Oh, now I remember",_ a girl with short fire hair came out after them, she nodded and they immediately went back to the limo and drove away. She was Phoebe Flame the future ruler of the fire kingdom, one of our most powerful allies. I saw her taking a deep breath as she walked to the school, and she was… wait! She was shaking? _"Hmm…I guess I need to talk to her"._

 **~Phoebe's P.O.V~**

" _You will be okay, just keep calm and be yourself. I mean what could possibly happen besides embarrassing myself... in front… of…_ _ **him**_ _. Oh boy, this is going to be a long day!"_ I took a deep breath. I was about to go when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see who it was _**"Good morning phoebe!"**_ It was no other than Bonibelle Bubblegum _ **."**_ _**Ohayo, bonibelle-sama"**_ I smiled back. She offered to walk me around, but I didn't know if she did it as a friend or as the vice president of the students' council. I accepted anyway since I really need it. We remained silent the hole way, she only spook to tell me what was the rooms we paced by. Finally the silence was broken _**"So, nervous?"**_ She asked me _**"N-no, everything is g-good"**_ She raised her eyebrow and gave me a look that clearly says "please; just spell it out!". _"What should I do, should I tell her? I mean Fiona always said she was nice and understanding, but I only met her few times in royal meetings and we barely spoke to each other?"_ I sighed _"Well here goes nothing"_ _**"Yes, I'm nervous. I mean I've been home schooled my whole life, and my only friend is Fi -chan .What if we are not in the same class? What if I don't get along with the others? What if they laugh at me and at my love for Japanese culture? "I**_ looked to the ground. _**" Well you will never know if you don't try making new friends, I'm sure that they will love you for who you are "**_ I lifted my head to her , she continued, smiling without looking at me _ **"You think too much, the least that could happen is that you lose your temper and burn the school, and it's okay really because…"**_ I gave her a disappointing look _**"I thought you were trying to cheer me up?"**_ She chuckled _**"Look, what I'm trying to say is that you're not alone, whatever happens, not only Fiona but me, Marcy, Gumball, all of us will be there for you and we will support you and love you for who you are no matter what"**_ I gazed at her as her eyes suddenly go wilder _**"Well look it's the end of our tour"**_ I looked to the direction she pointed out I saw Fi waving at me in front of a class room _**" Phoebe ! You won't believe it we are on the same class!"**_ I turned to Bonibelle; she was already leaving to join her group _**"Thanks!"**_ I shouted to her before going to meet Fiona.

 **~Bonnie's P.O.V~**

I turned to Phoebe before smiling and saying _**"Any time!"**_ _"You shouldn't thank me but the hero who thought me those things."_ I thought to myself. A small smile came across my face as I made my way to my friends.

* * *

 **Who is this mysterious HIM? I guess you all have figured it by now :3!**

 **Please R &R&vote, and if you have any suggestion don't be shy just tell me!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MY FRIENDS! (I guess this kinda became my signature now ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:** **AND THE NEW STUDENT IS…**

 **Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Unfortunately it doesn't contain romance ,'( And I just wanted you to know that I'm not abandoning this story before finishing it, so don't worry if I took too long in publishing chapters because I'm writing new stories.**

 **I'm introducing a new character in this chapter, her name is Sapphire Autumns and she belongs to the awesome author: D.E. Drabbles (don't worry I got the permission to use her ;)**

 **And now enjoy and please read and review!**

* * *

 **~Bonnie's P.O.V~**

I made my way to my two BFF's. The one withpurple hair is "Laura StacyPabellton Space", pretty long huh? That's why most of the people call her LSP instead, a name that she really dislike. She's a royal like me: the princess of the Lumpy Space, a far country from here, but because she doesn't get along with her parents she decided to came here and made from her studies an excuse to stay. She surely has a dramatic attitude and she could be grumpy and bossy sometimes but she's really nice once you get to know her well. The tall one with blond hair and pinkish skin is "Lydia Rain", she isn't from here either, her original country is Korea and she moved here with her parents, her English isn't good thought, that's why I always help her improve it while she help me with my Korean. Although she's 16, she still on our class, it has something to do with the deference between the education systems or something like that; Laura and her always argue with each other but quickly go back to their normal friendship.

" _ **Good morning girls!"**_ I greeted them, Lydia turned from her locker and greeted me back _**"Morning bonnie!"**_ Laura gave me a glance from her phone then suddenly squished me in a big hug _**"Oh my glob Bon-Bon! It's been like forever!"**_ She dramatically shouted, Lydia kept laughing as I tried to push her away _**"L-Laura you do realize we spent the summer together, right?"**_ " _ **And we were shopping together two days ago!**_ " Lydia added. She finally let me go and returned to her phone before adding _**"Yah, your right. Whatever ".**_

We all walked together, me and Lydia were chatting about some random stuff while Laura was texting with her phone as usual, but it didn't stop her from listening and saying her opinion when she is interested in the topic. Suddenly she gasped in horror _**"what the lumps!"**_ _**"What is it?"**_ I questioned and Lydia raised an eyebrow _**"It's Melissa she sent me a lumpin picture of her and Brad!"**_ she said while holding her phone high enough to our faces so we can see it. It was a picture of Laura's friend from her home, Melissa; she was winking at the camera, her hand holding a boy's hand, holding Brad's hand. Brad was Laura's ex, their relationship was…was…how to say it? …Unstable you know the far-distance kind of relationships, they only met on summer, and the rest of the time they will keep touch with each other, but it wasn't enough and they broke up a year ago. _**"He's dating Melissa?"**_ I asked again _**"I know can you believe it? They started dating like this summer and she's being sending photos and I'm like jut Lump off!"**_ _**"Uh, you know you broke up a while ago, right?" "Even so it doesn't mean he can go and date another girl!"**_ _"I'm pretty sure he can"_ I thought to myself. Lydia who was silent the whole conversation , glanced at Laura with the corner of her eye, her mouth drawing a smirk _**" It's funny how you still like a boy who keeps dumping you"**_ she said in a teasing tone, Laura groaned and narrowed her eyes before chuckling and adding _**"You know what's funnier? A girl who has a hopeless crush on a university student"**_ , _**"Girls"**_ I said in a low tone _"oh boy this is not good at all"_ , Lydia's face grew red with either rage or embarrassment or both, she held her fist to Laura _**"Take it back now or…" "Or what?"**_ she cut putting Laura's fist down with her index _**"What are you going to do, lady rainbow?" "Girls"**_ I said in a normal voice _**"That's it you brought it to yourself LSP, I will…"**_ _**GIRLS!"**_ I shouted separating them apart _**"Please can't the first day of school just be normal?!"**_ Thank goodness that I learned how to deal with their fights over the years!

After facing the opposite direction for a while they finally turned to each other, Lydia spoke first _**"I-I'm sorry Laura, I shouldn't made fun of you like that" "No, I should be sorry, I'm the hopeless one not you " "No! I'm hopeless…"**_ _"I need to step in fast before it turn bad again"_ I thought as I held our hand together _**"Let's just face it girls, the three of us are hopelessly in love with boys who will never notice us!"**_ the three of us laughed at what I said before stopping, we sighed heavily upon realizing. _**"Anyways, this is my class"**_ I said stepping in front of a classroom. _**"By gurl! "**_ Laura waved at me _**"Yeah, We both have Biology with M. Grof, so see you later! "**_ Lydia added before waving and joining Laura. I waved back _"Are we really that pathetic"_

I took a quick glance through the window; I saw many familiar faces that I already met before. My eyes widened as I spotted a girl with long dark night hair, talking with a blond boy. They were Marceline and Finn my childhood friend. _"At least I won't be alone. But…"_ I looked at Finn; I felt my cheeks getting redder. _"Ok girl keep it together! Be cool, conceal don't feel"_ I took a deep breath and opened the door.

 **~Marceline's P.O.V~**

" **And that's how it ended"** I was setting on Finn's desk telling him about how my musical tour went, but to my surprise he wasn't listening! His face was in his palm, and his gaze was on the window. Usually he always love to hear story about my band but not this time, and that's not the only thing, I didn't see him even smile or goof up today ,and whenever someone asks him about his summer he will just change the subject! _"Something was off about him and I'm going to find out sooner or later!"_

" _ **Good morning"**_ a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to see none other than the pretty pink face of the candy princess _**"Yo, no time no see, huh peebs"**_ She smiled at me then to Finn who gave her a warm smile too _**"Yeah, I guess, but you're the one who suddenly disappeared?"**_ She questioned _**"Well, remember when you helped me with the Scream Queens?"**_ she nodded, I let a sight before continuing _**"After the tour ended, each member of the band went to his own plans, while I was left imprisoned in the Nightosphere with no way out taking stupid lesson from my father and aunt on how I can become a good ruler and queen!"**_ I crossed my hands peebs only giggled while Finn smirked. Bonnie didn't ask Finn about his summer and I kinda was thankful for that, I didn't want Finn to get upset or her to get hurt if he didn't response.

Suddenly we were interrupted by Beatrix Breakfast, you ask who she is? Only the most bossy, selfish and spoiled brat you well ever meet, she thinks that she is better than everyone, she treat the non royal persons like trash and is only "friend" with the royals, well not all of them. Me Bonnie and Laura are on her black list, she think I'm to rebellious and don't deserve to be a princess and I kind of agree with her in that, in her eyes Laura is just a brat who run away from home and pretend to be a princess, and for Peebs, it begun with Beatrix banning her from hanging out with us and Bonnie defending her friends; and it ended with everyone voting for her to be class president instead of Beatrix.

" _ **Well, well, well, if it isn't the loser's squad "**_ I gave her an annoyed glance, while Finn turned to the window again and that was really weird since his the one who usually put the bullies in their places, I guess Bonnie noticed that too since she glanced at him with a worried look before turning to me. Her eyes were full of concern and questions but I only shook my head in response, I didn't know more than she did. _**"So did you hear the news?"**_ we both rose our eyebrows _**"Pfff, silly me! Of course the unsophisticated peasants like you wouldn't know!"**_ she put her and on her chin and glanced at Peebs with a mocking look _**"But I expected that you at least would know! Miss Class president" "Just spell it out"**_ I hissed _**"There is a new transferred student coming to our class and she is a royal. The roomers say that she is a rare kind of creature and that no one of her kind did attend our school before. Anyways I'm sure me and her will be best BFF's"**_ with that she thrower her hair behind her and sat in her seat as the teacher…came…in… _"No way! Simon!"_

 **~Normal P.O.V~**

Mrs. Petrikov interred the room which put the whole class in silent. Everyone knew that the history teacher wasn't called the Ice King for no reasons, he always wear a serious look on his face and seems to never smile, his presence left a cold and scared feeling, he wasn't the teacher that you want to play pranks on, but it wasn't that bad to a certain vampire. In fact Marcy knew Simon since she was little, he was an old family friend and the young girl's teacher, and he even did babysitter her few times ago.

The teacher put his suitcase on his desk, and then took a quick look to the class. When he spotted the vampire queen he gave her a nod and a really small smile, and she responded with a big grin. _**"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Simon Petrikov your history teacher, but I also happen to be your home class teacher. I expect of all of you to behave so we can pass this year without any difficulties. And as many of you have already heard "**_ he shouted a cold glance to Beatrix _**"we have a new transfer student. You can come in"**_ the door opened and a girl with dark skin and long brown hair came in. She was tall like Marceline and her white teeth were also similar to Marcy's but they were dog teeth instead of fangs. Her ears were popping from her hair and her fluffy tail swinging behind her. She stood in front of the class her mysterious light brown eyes staring at the students. _**"You may introduce yourself"**_ the teacher announced, _**"My name is Sapphire Autumns and I'm the werewolf queen. It's nice to meet you all"**_ she said with a little British accent, _**"Thank you, now go to your seat"**_ she nodded then sat in front of Bonnie, most of the boy's dreamy looks locked on her. _**"Let's begun today's lesson with a simple reminder of the great mushroom war…"**_ the "Ice King" said while writing on the board, getting everyone's attention back to him.

The youngNightosphere ruler tried her best to concentrate on the lesson but she couldn't, her gaze escaped to meet the new student _"Grrr! Just because all the boys look at you doesn't make you hot or better than me you know!"_ she thought loud in her head, narrowed eyes full of fur drilling the werewolf's head. _"You can't trust those stinky creatures; the only werewolf that won't stab me on the back is my friend Tuff."_ Her frowned mouth turned into a mischievous smirk _"If you think you can came here and do whatever_ you want _then you don't know who is Marceline_ _Abadeer yet_. _Heh."_ With that she turned her attention back to her teacher, her smile never fading.

 **~Bonnie's P.O.V~**

A big part of theclass, including me, was bored and not caring about the lesson. Honestly, history isn't my favorite subject, it's not that I hate it or anything, it's just I know Ooo's history by heart since I was 4, most of us do, it's a part of ruling a kingdom to know yours and all of the country's roofs. While most of the bedtime stories were about princes who save their princesses from monsters, ours were about brave leaders who guided their army in battles to make peace.

I saw that the new girl wasn't paying attention either; she was sketching something on her notebook. Marcy on the other hand was really happy and concentrated, she will take any chance she could to participate in the lesson, it was unusual for her and I'm 100% sure that it has something to do with . Finn? He wasn't interested too, which is strange since his always excited to know about ancient history. His eyes had a look that I never saw on him, a look that I used to have, a look of depress and unconfident, a feeling that you're useless and there's no point of living, _"Something must've happened to him during his trip on summer and I need to know it, maybe I can help him. I should ask him later during lunch"._

 **~Normal P.O.V~**

" **BRING! BRING!"** the bell rang after a few hours announcing the end of the first period. Everyone was heading out to grab lunch.

When Bonnie finished grabbing her stuff, there was no sight neither of Finn nor Marceline, so she decided to go talk to the werewolf queen alone _ **. "Hey, Sapphire isn't? I'm Bonibelle Bubblegum the candy kingdom's princess; you can call me Bonnie if you want. It's an honor to meet you"**_ she said while standing in front of Sapphire, holding her hand so the other one can shake it , which she did with a smile _**"No the honor is mina, and please call me Sapphie all my friend do" "So, wanna join me and my friends to lunch? I'm sure they will be happy to meet you." "My pleasure!"**_. And so the two girls made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Sorry for the whole Royals and Rebels thing, I guess I've been into ever after high a lot lately :3**

 **P.S:** **In my country a home class teacher is our head teacher, is the one responsible for us, the one who decide where we have to seat, meet our parents, informs us about new information that relate us and our results in the end of the semester … And so on. He stays with us the whole year till we get a new one the next year. I just wanted you to not get confused if you're not familiar with this term.**

 **TILL WE MEETAGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MY FRIENDS!**


	5. it's done!

**Ok so I guess all of you has guessed but yeah I stopped writing this story, I don't know what crazy idea I had back then but it was silly,**

 **let alone the fact that the Adventure Time fandom is likely dead.**

 **Sorry if you liked this story but it will be deleted soon though I might do a normal Adventure time high school-modern AU when I have**

 **the time and the motivations :p**

 **anywho, thanks for everyone who read and favorite it means a lot.**

 **Again, sorry and have a nice day.**


End file.
